The Compendium
The Compendium is a collective pool of information from 1001 Bloggers, Questers, and others about where to find some of the harder-to-find films on the List. If you have a film that you're having some real problems locating, check here for some answers, and if they don't help, add it to the list and see if anyone can help you out! Tips on Locating Rare Films *Check your local libraries - many have some older and foreign films that otherwise would be hard to find. If your library doesn't have the film you're looking for, you can use Worldcat.org to see if it's in another library system, i.e. a college library or a public library in another city. Once you locate the film, you can always have it sent to your library through Inter-Library Loan (ILL). *Amazon.com - if you've exhausted all the resources in your area, and desperately need to get a copy of a film (and have the cash to buy them), Amazon has many copies of the rarer films available for purchase, if need be. *Netflix (and other online streaming websites) - Netflix has both physical dvds as well as online streaming versions of many films that otherwise would not be available to you, as does Hulu Plus, Amazon Instant Video, and more. Try checking here if you have a membership; it is often worth it, and an invaluable resource on your quest. * Hulu (not Hulu Plus) releases new Criterion collection films every week (on Friday) for free viewing. They stay available for about 10 days. Serach for "Criterion Collection", select movies and then click free to see those available on plain Hulu. *YouTube - many older and foreign films (and some more recent ones, some with questionable legality) can be found whole or in segmented form on YouTube; the quality might not be the best, but at least you still get to see the flick. *TCM, AMC, and other cable networks - TCM and AMC are two cable networks devoted to showing movies (or mostly movies); TCM in particular is commercial-free and shows thousands of classic films, many on the list, and many that can't be found on TCM are often found on AMC. Other networks may occasionally have special showings of a particular film as well; make sure you check your cable listings for any upcoming movies. If all of these resources have been exhausted, and you still cannot locate a copy of a film, check below to see if others have found a working copy on the internet, or add it to the list and see if anyone can help you. Currently Unavailable Films Any films in the Compendium that currently do not have any working links and are thus unavailable, please list here: Films That Have Become Available The films listed here were once in the Compendium because Netflix did not offer them. Rather than only remove them from the list, causing someone to wonder why something disappeared, this section will record those films that have become available. 128. Wuthering Heights - 1939 (September 29, 2013) 162. The Magnificent Ambersons - 1942 207. The Stranger - 1946 (May 25, 2013) (Note: Netflix has this available under "Film Noir Collection: The Stranger". They have an additional entry for this same film, as just "The Stranger", that is not available.) 251. Diary of a Country Priest (Journal d'un cure de campagne) - 1951 (March 12, 2013) 292. Johnny Guitar - 1954 (September 29, 2013) 322. A Man Escaped (Un condamne a mort s'est echappe ou le vent souffle ou il veut) - 1956 (September 29, 2013) 336. Gunfight at the O.K. Corral - 1957 371. Rocco and His Brothers (Rocco e i suoi fratelli) - 1960 (September 29, 2013) 484. Weekend - 1967 524. Tristana - 1970 (June 12, 2013) 548. WR: Mysteries of the Organism (W.R. - Misterije organizma) - 1971 (May 25, 2013) 618. Deewaar (The Wall) - 1975 650. Man of Marble (Czlowiek z marmuru) - 1977 (March 12, 2013) 762. Shoah - 1985 (September 20, 2014) 783. Tampopo - 1985 (September 29, 2013) 998. Rosetta - 1999 1138. The Kid with a Bike (Le gamin au velo) - 2011 Films That Are Only Available Via Streaming The films listed here are those where Netflix does not offer a DVD version of the film, but does offer it via their Instant Streaming service. Since movies are regularly removed from this streaming service, with only a few days notice, the films listed below are the ones that you may want to watch sooner rather than later. 502. David Holzman's Diary - 1968 835. The Cook, the Thief, His Wife, and Her Lover - 1989 Films That Have Become Unavailable The films listed here were offered by Netflix when the Compendium was created, and may be offered again someday, but right now they are not. These are the films that specifically have been added to the Compendium since its creation in spring 2012. 4. Les Vampires - 1915 (added March 1, 2013) 114. Stella Dallas - 1937 (added April 1, 2013) 242. In a Lonely Place - 1950 (added September 20, 2014) 267. Mr. Hulot's Holiday (Les vacances de M. Hulot) - 1953 (added September 20, 2014) 300. Artists and Models - 1955 (added April 7, 2013) 346. Man of the West - 1958 (added October 10, 2012) 426. The Nutty Professor - 1963 (added April 1, 2013) 597. The Harder They Fall - 1973 (added September 20, 2014) 701. Man of Iron - 1981 (added May 2, 2013) 826. Landscape in the Mist (Topio stin omichli) - 1988 (added September 29, 2013) 861. La Belle Noiseuse (The Beautiful Troublemaker) - 1991 (added September 20, 2014) 893. Short Cuts - 1993 (added September 20, 2014) 900. Thirty-Two Short Films About Glenn Gould - 1993 (added May 2, 2013) 964. Deconstructing Harry - 1997 (added October 10, 2012) 1001. Attack the Gas Station! - 1999 (added March 8, 2013) The Compendium Please add films in the order they appear on the list numerically. A viewable and downloadable version of the list, complete with tracking columns for which films have been reviewed by the 1,001 Movies You Must See Before You Die Blog Club, and which films are available via Netflix, can be found here: http://www.listsfromchip.blogspot.com/2012/05/1001-movies-you-must-see-before-you-die.html In regards to the sources for the films below: Note 1: any files ending in .001, .002, etc need to be combined with 7zip or HJSplit before unzipping. Any files ending with .rar need Winrar, which can also handle .7z files. Note 2: Some of the sources below may not contain English subtitles. Those can usually be found at one of the following sites. You may have to try a few different ones first to get subtitles that line up with the dialogue. http://subscene.com/search.aspx http://en.podnapisi.net/en/ppodnapisi/search http://www.opensubtitles.org/en/search Note 3: Some Youtube links are for non-English language films that do not have English subtitles for them. There are two ways of addressing this: A. Save the video off from Youtube, then use one of the sites above to get English subtitles to play with the video. You may have to try a few different ones first to get subtitles that line up with the dialogue. B. Youtube offers a service for translating the subtitles on the fly to English. If you see a "CC" on the lower right of the video window then click on it. Now click the down arrow in the popup. Choose "Translate Captions". Click on the "Afrikaans" in the window that appears then scroll down to find "English". Click on it, then click on "OK" in this window. You will now have English subtitles in the streaming video. Note 4: Compendium users are recommended to download VLC Media Player to view these links, if you haven't already. It's a multi-purpose, multi-codec video/audio player that can handle just about any piece of media it comes across. Anything you've gotten from the Compendium that doesn't work in VLC, or any other media player you have, mention in the comments and we'll see if we can help you out. Note 5: There are currently (September 29, 2013) 156 movies unavailable via Netflix. Most are listed below with alternative sources. 4. Les Vampires - 1915 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL829558FD89E2CB59 It can also be found here, either in pieces or in one big file: https://archive.org/search.php?query=les%20vampires 8. Within Our Gates - 1920 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1E0NrcnwAE 11. The Phantom Carriage (Körkarlen) - 1921 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hg7hAwUGQmo Also available on Hulu +. 12. The Smiling Madame Beudet (La souriante Madame Beudet) - 1922 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V6NnBAPqlo Download video and use these subtitles: http://www.opensubtitles.org/en/subtitles/3248514/la-souriante-madame-beudet-en 23. The Great White Silence - 1924 Working Copy: http://avaxhome.ws/video/Format/documentary/The.Great.White.Silence.1924.DVDRip.html 24. Greed - 1924 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwLtqHlR6dQ 26. The Eagle - 1925 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2E7K596VuSo This film is also available on Amazon Prime. 30. The Big Parade - 1925 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 39. Napoleon - 1927 Working Copy: big file, better picture quality - http://netfolder.in/folder.php?folder_id=SJI8vwL 41. The Crowd - 1928 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/psrebwpzvmwu 57. Limite - 1931 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two 65. The Bitch (La chienne) - 1931 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 70. Shanghai Express - 1932 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 74. Me and My Gal - 1932 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 77. The Bitter Tea of General Yen - 1933 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 83. Land Without Bread (Las hurdes) - 1933 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 84. Sons of the Desert - 1933 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/rqrwoezeyogz 88. The Goddess (Shen nu) - 1934 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw-jEWy8HeQ 108. Dodsworth - 1936 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCMkRblKDuU&list=PLEB7B4DD423212DEE 109. A Day in the Country (Partie de campagne) - 1936 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. This is available on Hulu Plus. 114. Stella Dallas - 1937 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 123. The Baker's Wife (La femme du boulanger) - 1938 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 139. The Story of the Last Chrysthanemum (Zangiku monogatari) - 1939 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYp_HxI2-PA See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. This film is also available on Hulu+. 146. The Mortal Storm - 1940 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/lfpyislbzimd 161. To Be or Not to Be - 1942 Working Copy: On Hulu: http://www.hulu.com/watch/249579 172. The Man in Grey - 1943 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2G7i_yhu8 182. Murder, My Sweet (Farewell, My Lovely) - 1944 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. DVD copies of this film exist. Check your local library, interlibrary loan, and WorldCat. 190. The Battle of San Pietro - 1945 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xssaWNoWq3E 210. Odd Man Out - 1947 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY7BIcV8WNE 213. Letter from an Unknown Woman - 1948 Working Copy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21873lk7HuE 214. Secret Beyond the Door - 1948 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/peuphmrtwehv 226. The Reckless Moment - 1949 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0a4MhuTBUw&list=PL8C4069CC6F4D3744 241. The Young and the Damned (Los olvidados) - 1950 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/pubgnhcgoklk 242. In a Lonely Place - 1950 Working Copy: Leave a request for links and we should get to it within a day or two. 247. Pandora and the Flying Dutchman - 1951 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/bnbzaknhjwxy 250. The Lavender Hill Mob - 1951 Working Copy: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xmtile_the-lavender-hill-mob_shortfilms 255. Europa '51 - 1952 Working Copy: http://www.filestube.com/f8FnXd50ScykiPdR39qobN/Rossellini-Roberto-Europa-51.html 263. The Big Sky - 1952 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 267. Mr. Hulot's Holiday (Les vacanses de M. Hulot) - 1953 Working Copy: Leave a request here for links and we should get to it within a day or two. 275. Viaggio in Italia (Journey to Italy) - 1953 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 297. Pather Panchali - 1955 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 300. Artists and Models - 1955 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. Note that the movie is available on Amazon Prime Instant Streaming: http://www.amazon.com/dp/B0095D7AU6?ref_=imdbref_tt_wbr_aiv&tag=imdbtag_tt_wbr_aiv-20 302. The Mad Masters (Les maitres fous) - 1955 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP4npWGiDoA See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. English subs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIi1BTK-c-0 303. Hill 24 Doesn't Answer (Giv'a 24 Eina Ona) - 1955 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lvu8jw0oWA8 307. The Man with the Golden Arm - 1955 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUBrGuIvOoM Also on Free Hulu: http://www.hulu.com/watch/197315 339. Aparajito (The Unvanquished) - 1957 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn1yrEKxqQI 342. Bharat Mata (Mother India) - 1957 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 345. The Defiant Ones - 1958 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/pscgkpqlyayg 346. Man of the West - 1958 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/gahomrwlpmdd Film is also available for rental through Amazon Instant Video: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0039S0K6Y/ref=atv_feed_catalog?tag=imdb-amazonvideo-20 364. The World of Apu (Apur Sansar) - 1959 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ro-AQvbXb5c 368. Saturday Night and Sunday Morning - 1960 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/lizaalneidxf 376. Hanyo (The Housemaid) - 1960 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 377. The Cloud-Capped Star (Meghe Dhaka Tara) - 1960 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 387. Lola - 1961 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 394. Chronique D'un Ete (Chronicle of a Summer) - 1961 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bESrAdqNSiw See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. This film is also available on Hulu Plus. 403. Heaven and Earth Magic - 1962 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbjSSyAo9WA 406. O Pagador de Promessas (Keeper of Promises aka The Given Word) - 1962 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOjTkLBIV0I {Link Removed} See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 415. Passenger (Pasazerka) - 1963 Working Copy: Links added 4/27/2014. http://www.sendspace.com/file/ccvraf http://www.sendspace.com/file/of8opc http://www.sendspace.com/file/h0wxdd http://www.sendspace.com/file/f0q19h http://www.sendspace.com/file/0af1lb 416. The Servant - 1963 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 417. Flaming Creatures - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.ubu.com/film/smith-jack_flaming.html 424. Blonde Cobra - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.ubu.com/film/jacobs_blonde.html or: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKeTjjNRjgw 425. The Cool World - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rq7glYoJos Note: the video starts with a French host, but the film is in English. 426. The Nutty Professor - 1963 Working Copy: http://depositfiles.com/files/kxy0pv5wl 428. Mediterranee - 1963 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVrH4d900wY 440. Before the Revolution (Prima della rivoluzione) - 1964 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 442. Deus e o Diabo na Terra do Sol (Black God, White Devil) - 1964 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 444. The Umbrellas of Cherbourg (Les parapluies de Cherbourg) - 1964 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/lhmmgzskmmqr 452. Tokyo Olympiad (Tokyo orimpikku) - 1965 The Olympic History Youtube Channel has published the International (English) version of this film: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHt0eAdCCns 456. De Man Die Zijn Haar Kort Liet Knippen (The Man Who Had His Hair Cut Short) - 1965 Working Copy: Links added August 5, 2014. https://www.sendspace.com/file/rqum9y https://www.sendspace.com/file/2gfqex https://www.sendspace.com/file/gpzxd4 https://www.sendspace.com/file/u1h908 https://www.sendspace.com/file/aroimu https://www.sendspace.com/file/jff8lu https://www.sendspace.com/file/dwvjor https://www.sendspace.com/file/it9vyy 458. Chimes at Midnight (Campanadas a medianoche) - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf6fxz1mI6g 459. Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0AJXt-p11g 460. Vinyl - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuENhAm5Tks&list=UUbiSyre5QKzjJkbGd1nBWNw&index=1&feature=plcp 464. The Golden Thread (Subarnarekha) - 1965 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVEgAPyps3M 465. Hold Me While I'm Naked - 1966 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QL3yU3fyxo 470. Seconds - 1966 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/zdndngcqidbo 475. Report - 1967 Working Copy: Link added March 16, 2014. http://www.sendspace.com/file/63xmxm 486. Wavelength - 1967 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBOzOVLxbCE 488. Entranced Earth (Terra em Transe) - 1967 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 490. Marketa Lazarova - 1967 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 494. Viy - 1967 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjiB6aWp5wQ 503. Memories of Underdevelopment (Memorias del subdesarollo) - 1968 Working Copy: New link added 12/30/2013. If you do not understand Spanish or Portuguese you will need to use the techniques described above to play it with English subtitles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QezOiMnDyHQ 504. High School - 1968 Working Copy: http://stagevu.com/video/frkfbylehqnk 509. Shame (Skammen) - 1968 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKOc3QqkkN8&list=PLF522A0221E4A4AA5&index=1 520. Lucia - 1969 Working Copy: Links added November 20, 2013. Get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/60v6n1 http://www.sendspace.com/file/4kcjqb http://www.sendspace.com/file/10dmag http://www.sendspace.com/file/h89nka http://www.sendspace.com/file/5blpgk http://www.sendspace.com/file/0cbl9o http://www.sendspace.com/file/c3zfdf http://www.sendspace.com/file/g56kh7 http://www.sendspace.com/file/qp6q2g 529. Deep End - 1970 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 530. La Strategia del Ragno (The Spider's Stratagem) - 1970 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqQ0TzKqY3k 531. The Ear (Ucho) - 1970 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. This film is available on Hulu Plus. 540. The Garden of the Finzi-Continis (Il giardino dei Finzi Contini) - 1970 Working Copy: Links added November 20, 2013. Get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/vd1vq2 http://www.sendspace.com/file/310kku http://www.sendspace.com/file/9yxsat http://www.sendspace.com/file/q3pwm3 http://www.sendspace.com/file/l4lfze http://www.sendspace.com/file/aki16z http://www.sendspace.com/file/uzqka1 http://www.sendspace.com/file/49qssq http://www.sendspace.com/file/c8kruw http://www.sendspace.com/file/k6rwbg 546. The Devils - 1971 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BK0s3A6d3Y&list=PLBDTxYbpPUJEAqUQPsPdYzwvAvG3ipgzw 553. Red Psalm (Meg ker a nep) - 1972 Working Copy: Link added March 24, 2014. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5TOU9-Yny4 See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 556. Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song - 1971 Working Copy: Both parts have to be watched for the whole movie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUyQL75efpc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMm6XLT0r7g 572. Fat City - 1972 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 573. The Heartbreak Kid - 1972 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eohrZLdf2g 576. Sleuth - 1972 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M27132uLQm0 579. The Mother and the Whore (La maman et la putain) - 1973 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 595. Turkish Delight (Turks fruit) - 1973 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 597. The Harder They Come - 1973 Working Copy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eO07pWvhlRc Note: The Jamaican patois in the film may be too hard to understand so you may want to search out English subtitles. 611. Celine and Julie Go Boating (Celine et Julie vont en bateau) - 1974 Working Copy: Link added 3/21/2014. http://scalisto.blogspot.com/2012/03/jacques-rivette-celine-et-julie-vont-en.html 616. The Travelling Players (O thiasos) - 1975 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVWGs5scySI 621. The Nail of Brightness (Maynila: Sa mga kuko ng liwanag) - 1975 Working Copy: http://rundown-zoo.blogspot.com/2011/01/maynila-sa-kuko-ng-liwanag.html 627. India Song - 1975 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/user/8punctuated8?feature=watch 644. Ceddo - 1977 Working Copy: http://scalisto.blogspot.com/2009/11/ousmane-sembene-ceddo-1977.html 645. The American Friend (Der Amerikanische Freund) - 1977 Working Copy: Links added November 18, 2013. Get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/kwfnwu http://www.sendspace.com/file/e9mhlu http://www.sendspace.com/file/jrg6ph http://www.sendspace.com/file/3gbwge http://www.sendspace.com/file/qwjt9d http://www.sendspace.com/file/kj0pxm http://www.sendspace.com/file/a1mn9x http://www.sendspace.com/file/7iedfu http://www.sendspace.com/file/l80mu7 649. Last Chants for a Slow Dance - 1977 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 654. Soldier of Orange (Soldaat van Oranje) - 1977 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxfcbj8m6Nk&list=PLB777C39BEEC4DAAB 659. The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith - 1978 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTMLm4X1Q3o 665. Five Deadly Venoms (Wu du) - 1978 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Huw_NqQMh0&list=UUYd63JRbE1mpML8MIk5uxwQ or: http://stagevu.com/video/prvjarghfzxp 691. Loulou - 1980 Working Copy: Links added November 18, 2013. Get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/w7zce9 http://www.sendspace.com/file/ltdqte http://www.sendspace.com/file/aaocya http://www.sendspace.com/file/y9s4tn http://www.sendspace.com/file/73is8w http://www.sendspace.com/file/ivu7yy http://www.sendspace.com/file/79hbq1 http://www.sendspace.com/file/gr2uuq http://www.sendspace.com/file/vipdc8 http://www.sendspace.com/file/ra2zs0 http://www.sendspace.com/file/m0m6ya http://www.sendspace.com/file/vwa2xr http://www.sendspace.com/file/u38mos http://www.sendspace.com/file/290id2 http://www.sendspace.com/file/hu39kl 701. Man of Iron (Czlowiek z zelaza) - 1981 Working Copy: Links added 2/3/14. http://www.sendspace.com/file/5llcr8 http://www.sendspace.com/file/gvz6vp http://www.sendspace.com/file/sdo39t http://www.sendspace.com/file/45d36p http://www.sendspace.com/file/i4n1pq http://www.sendspace.com/file/fk2qnk http://www.sendspace.com/file/pu6fqs http://www.sendspace.com/file/u9v82v http://www.sendspace.com/file/sxqwqn http://www.sendspace.com/file/czipqy http://www.sendspace.com/file/6v9zbm http://www.sendspace.com/file/ar76wo http://www.sendspace.com/file/pgnbfg http://www.sendspace.com/file/wx4djk http://www.sendspace.com/file/rl9z1q http://www.sendspace.com/file/nxbmnd 707. Too Early, Too Late (Trop tot, trop tard aka Zu fruh, zu spat) - 1982 Working Copy: Links added August 4, 2014. Get them while you can. https://www.sendspace.com/file/hmgquz https://www.sendspace.com/file/b087uo https://www.sendspace.com/file/unpfv0 https://www.sendspace.com/file/mbs1he https://www.sendspace.com/file/sp29vn https://www.sendspace.com/file/cge0mn 709. Yol - 1982 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUKmTedqjoo 718. A Question of Silence (De stilte rond Christine M.) - 1982 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhIKvTQB6s 721. L'Argent (Money) - 1983 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. This film is also available on Hulu+. 729. The Fourth Man (Die veirde man) - 1983 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 734. Local Hero - 1983 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 736. The Last Battle (Le dernier combat) - 1983 Working Copy: Links added November 18, 2013. Get them while you can. Note - English subtitles are not needed because the characters cannot speak. http://www.sendspace.com/file/wmqanh http://www.sendspace.com/file/1f71q2 http://www.sendspace.com/file/k8wd5o http://www.sendspace.com/file/e969po http://www.sendspace.com/file/z9g64q http://www.sendspace.com/file/2r2jrg http://www.sendspace.com/file/rjlpa2 http://www.sendspace.com/file/hk14ow 748. Utu - 1983 Working Copy: Links added May 3, 2014. Get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/ge33j5 http://www.sendspace.com/file/y2lrgg http://www.sendspace.com/file/gzkbhg http://www.sendspace.com/file/aubbml http://www.sendspace.com/file/m91u25 http://www.sendspace.com/file/l99f2i http://www.sendspace.com/file/arbl8h http://www.sendspace.com/file/se73ge http://www.sendspace.com/file/vv9nwt http://www.sendspace.com/file/da0b4c http://www.sendspace.com/file/k7akcj http://www.sendspace.com/file/nzwrg2 http://www.sendspace.com/file/ydmyj0 http://www.sendspace.com/file/b7owjm http://www.sendspace.com/file/qj7epu 750. A Time to Live and a Time to Die (Tong nien wang shi) - 1985 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 776. Peking Opera Blues (Do ma daan) - 1986 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztGBF7WzzsI 784. The Horse Thief (Dao ma zei) - 1986 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 792. A Chinese Ghost Story (Sien nui yau wan) - 1987 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBCIPPoCIyU 800. Red Sorghum (Hong gao liang) - 1987 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=415CReI3zps 803. Housekeeping - 1987 Working Copy: Links added Sep 16, 2014. https://www.sendspace.com/file/5xm9gx https://www.sendspace.com/file/9ao6g7 https://www.sendspace.com/file/mifskx https://www.sendspace.com/file/gg4syy https://www.sendspace.com/file/hcr3ux https://www.sendspace.com/file/l52kq8 https://www.sendspace.com/file/y5z4i7 https://www.sendspace.com/file/vq4ozr https://www.sendspace.com/file/dw2hqk https://www.sendspace.com/file/l2jc3q https://www.sendspace.com/file/aor5hb https://www.sendspace.com/file/pm22e9 https://www.sendspace.com/file/ufza91 https://www.sendspace.com/file/p9bdcx https://www.sendspace.com/file/p8vpa1 813. A Tale of the Wind (Une historie de vent) - 1988 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taoF9LLlZIA 825. Distant Voices, Still Lives - 1988 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVAxAt0pDK4 826. Landscape in the Mist (Topio stin omichli) - 1988 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 829. Drowning by Numbers - 1988 Working Copy: Links added November 18, 2013. Get them while you can. http://www.sendspace.com/file/z36l6p http://www.sendspace.com/file/4okpz6 http://www.sendspace.com/file/lkq9lr http://www.sendspace.com/file/lta80p http://www.sendspace.com/file/33h85o http://www.sendspace.com/file/0viw6e http://www.sendspace.com/file/b1tmhj http://www.sendspace.com/file/istys4 http://www.sendspace.com/file/f3og2e http://www.sendspace.com/file/vv72t3 http://www.sendspace.com/file/hkop6l http://www.sendspace.com/file/u8ddkk http://www.sendspace.com/file/mt36hl http://www.sendspace.com/file/0nffu7 http://www.sendspace.com/file/jfth8d 839. The Asthenic Syndrome (Astenicheskiy sindrom) - 1989 As of 9/29/13 On Youtube without Subtitles: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47y2FEhD3Z8 Or on Dailymotion with English Subtitles in 3 parts: Part 1: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xzs3jr_the-asthenic-syndrome-1990-pt-1_creation Part 2: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xzrlfs_the-asthenic-syndrome-1990-pt-2_creation Part 3: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xzruaf_the-asthenic-syndrome-1990-pt-3_creation 841. The Unbelievable Truth - 1989 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 844. A City of Sadness (Bei qing cheng shi) - 1989 Working Copy: You have to watch both parts to see the entire film. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LSLaCpTUDk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piVTflLcWrA 846. Trust - 1990 Working Copy: http://www.fileshut.com/download/D1JLVZyY/trust--1990-.avi.html 847. No Fear, No Die (S'en fout la mort) - 1990 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 861. La Belle Noiseuse (The Beautiful Troublemaker) - 1991 Working Copy: Leave a request for links and we should get to it in a day or two. 863. A Brighter Summer Day (Gu ling jie shao nian sha ren shi jian) - 1991 Working Copy: Links added September 26, 2014. https://www.sendspace.com/file/e6qm7i https://www.sendspace.com/file/ztyr62 https://www.sendspace.com/file/m2p0av https://www.sendspace.com/file/fvsww6 https://www.sendspace.com/file/f1tu0h https://www.sendspace.com/file/22xxhh https://www.sendspace.com/file/jek0eu https://www.sendspace.com/file/f79c8t https://www.sendspace.com/file/o2e1t1 https://www.sendspace.com/file/agda91 https://www.sendspace.com/file/c3lcvw https://www.sendspace.com/file/ucu30f https://www.sendspace.com/file/ax0f6k https://www.sendspace.com/file/rs444x https://www.sendspace.com/file/ghfhle 877. Romper Stomper - 1992 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSO5KUDlyng Note 2: DVD copies of this film exist. Search your libraries for alternatives to Netflix. 882. A Tale of Winter (Conte d'hiver) - 1992 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 884. Center Stage (Yuen Ling-yuk) - 1992 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3v6VMzDSzE 892. The Puppetmaster (Xi meng ren sheng) - 1993 Working Copy: I cannot find this movie anywhere! Would very much appreciate a copy. (18th June 2014) 893. Short Cuts - 1993 Working Copy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48AqUxRkrjw 900. Thirty-Two Short Films About Glenn Gould - 1993 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twV8YZut2nw Note: The French sections are not subtitled. See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 918. Through the Olive Trees (Zire darakhatan zeyton) - 1994 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 920. Dear Diary (Caro diario) - 1994 Working Copy: Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKXFvbt2n7c Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WL-MC2VKRs Part 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMV22-yIFCo 924. Deseret - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URapzPaUIng 928. The White Balloon (Badkonake sefid) - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3k7sKDZTtk&list=PLFDE8488828C1C023&index=55 See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 929. Underground - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0yJEGe_KSo&list=PLA882B8DDAD904238&index=1 931. Cyclo (Xich lo) - 1995 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq2lqfy5GFc&list=PLGYLyZQ7tJ57aUob2HFF0EvwG-4sAEJrm&index=1 933. Safe - 1995 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 945. Gabbeh - 1996 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od21n0vTUUU 946. Three Lives and Only One Death (Trois vies & une seule mort) - 1996 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 949. Secrets and Lies - 1996 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 956. Fireworks (Hana-Bi) - 1997 Working Copy: http://www.filestube.com/b6GbU5bfLrwwQ9D4jNobbf 964. Deconstructing Harry - 1997 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 970. Mother and Son (Mat i syn) - 1997 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoqfiSQ8pfI See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. Note - images in Mother and Son are warped. This is the correct image. 982. The Idiots (Idioterne) - 1998 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 994. Beau Travail - 1999 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 999. The Wind Will Carry Us (Bad ma ra khahad bord) - 1999 Working Copy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bopSdIqvwPY See Note 3 above for how to watch this with English subtitles. 1001. Attack the Gas Station! - 1999 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. 1016. Signs & Wonders - 2000 Working Copy: Links added August 30, 2014. https://www.sendspace.com/file/t9allk https://www.sendspace.com/file/cx7w28 https://www.sendspace.com/file/6sonoh https://www.sendspace.com/file/ftxfuc https://www.sendspace.com/file/pwp9qv https://www.sendspace.com/file/1au1l6 https://www.sendspace.com/file/a28kuf https://www.sendspace.com/file/s7ed8i https://www.sendspace.com/file/s3z54y https://www.sendspace.com/file/mzd25i https://www.sendspace.com/file/jzfqvh https://www.sendspace.com/file/ofidu5 https://www.sendspace.com/file/a96bs6 1033. Fat Girl (A ma soeur!) - 2001 Working Copy: Leave a request in this entry for links if you need them and we should get to it in a day or two. This film is also available on Hulu+. 1062. The Consequences of Love (Le conseguenze dell'amore) - 2004 Working Copy: http://filenuke.com/78x8mv0auidn